


Love Letter

by itbeajen



Series: Purely Bloom [4]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: He’d promise to write down everything he wanted to tell you. For whenever he sees you in person, regardless of all his eloquence as an aristocrat of Reim, no words can describe how much you mean to him.





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Magi or any characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Magi is the property of Shinobu Ohtaka.

_“Did you need something, Muu?” you asked as you walked over to him. He had pulled you aside from the others as they bid you farewell for the time being. But he had wanted to at least say this before you left._

_So why couldn’t he find the words to say it?_

_His fists clenched and you frowned upon seeing him look so frustrated. Your hand reaches out gently to place over his and you softly called, “Muu? Is everything okay?”_

_“[Name], I-”_

_But the blaring of the ship’s horn catches you both by surprise and he grits his teeth at the loss of yet another chance. You give him a rueful smile and you said, “Tell me via letter? Or you can tell me when I get back. But I have to go, I’ll…” your voice drifted off momentarily and you quickly added, “I’ll see you soon, Muu.”_

***

“Muu? You’re up late writing again?” Myron stepped into her brother’s study room to see him hard at work. Glasses that he almost never wore in public were perched atop his nose and his fingers swiftly and elegantly glided across the paper as he continued to finish yet another letter. There were stacks and stacks of letters, all unmarked with the seal of Reim and his younger sister frowned, “You’ve been doing this every day for a month now, who are you writing to?”

Muu glanced up at her and gives her a rueful smile, “Someone.”

“You won’t tell me?”

Muu shook his head and returned to writing. From the angle she was looking at, she couldn’t even see who the receiver was, but it must have been someone important judging by the amount of unnamed, unmarked, and unsealed letters.

***

Muu sighed as he glanced over to the pile of letters and he gently traced the outline of your name on the very first one he wrote. He always had so much to say to you, and yet it was so hard despite how at ease he felt around you. His heart was both filled with warmth and adoration, yet also constricting with a tightness that one would associate with the horror of hurting someone dear to you or losing someone close to you. He didn’t know how you had managed to evoke so many emotions from him. He didn’t understand how you had wormed his way into his heart from the few instances he had with you.

It had all started with your position as the liaison officer between Reim and Sindria. As a magician who once trained beneath Yamaraiha, but a born citizen of Reim, you not only had the prestige as a court magician that Lady Scheherazade trusted, but you also had the friendship and trust of your mentor in Sindria.

You worked to no ends to improve the relationships between the two, and though it was tough, things were finally looking up after the slight disagreement between Muu’s and Sinbad’s views in life. But damn him if he knew that you working as the liaison officer meant that you’d be away from Reim this often.

He missed playfully teasing you. He missed seeing your bright smile and hearing your cheerful laughter in the hallways. He missed running into you and spending time together in the hallway, losing track of time simply because you enjoyed each other’s company. He missed the way his heart would skip a beat and how he’d manage to bring a beautiful shade of pink to your cheeks from him honestly speaking his thoughts and complimenting you.

But ultimately he just missed you.

He sighed as he slumped forward, his head resting against the wood of the desk and he mumbled, “You should be home by now…”

“Oh, so you were thinking of [Name].”

Muu sits up straight in his seat as Titus comes walking in and he murmured, “I overheard Myron being worried about you being obsessed with work, but it’s just letters to [Name] isn’t it?”

There’s a knowing smile on his lips and Muu looks away slightly embarrassed. A chuckle is heard from the Magi of Reim and he teased, “It’s no wonder your rukh have been pink. I see, I see.”

Muu’s face is flushed pink, but before he could say anything to his Magi, Titus smiled, “I hear there’s a ship approaching harbor tonight and many of our people are celebrating its return.”

Muu’s eyes widen with shock and Titus chuckled, “But that’s all I wanted to say. Keep up the good work Muu.”

Just as quickly as he comes, Titus leaves and Muu is left speechless from his Magi seeing right through him. A small groan escapes his lips as Muu runs his hands through his hair. _If Titus saw right through me, then wouldn’t [Name] know too?_

***

Titus had predicted a celebration, but this celebration was on a completely new level. It seemed as though not only did you return home safely, but you came back with a few old friends judging from Titus’ laughter and the loud chattering coming from the hallways of the castle. There were drinks and food, aristocrats and citizens enjoying it all together, though in their own separate ways, but nevertheless having fun.

Muu easily weaved in and out of the crowds of both aristocrats and citizens alike as he smiled and chatted with them. He heard of the adventures of the crew, of your prowess as a magician and he couldn’t control the proud grin on his face. He knew you were talented, and he knew you were charismatic as a leader. You’ve swayed him on several occasions on things that he definitely shouldn’t have been swayed on.

Yet where were you?

He feels as though he’s gone through the entirety of Reim and spoken to nearly everyone and yet he still hasn’t found you. His shoulder slumped slightly as he found himself walking through the empty corridors leading towards his small office. He was tired, and exhausted from the celebrations. Though as he approached the door, he notices the light filtering out from underneath and he furrowed his brows. No one besides Titus and Myron would enter without warning, so who could it have been? Last time he checked, Myron was being teased by Lo’lo yet again and Titus was still with Aladdin.

As soon as he opened the door, your familiar stature was sitting comfortably on his chair in that godforsaken position that he swears cuts off blood circulation. Your knees were curled towards your chest as you wrapped one arm around them. But what causes Muu to freeze in place wasn’t your presence in his office, it was the fact that you were reading his letters. Your shoulder shook silently as small giggles escaped your lips. And the flush of pink on your cheeks enhanced your adorable features just a bit more as your eyes continued to scan the pages lovingly.

He cleared his throat, and you glanced up. Your mouth opened slightly and suddenly the rush of heat on your cheeks makes you duck your head down. The familiar sound of his low chuckle makes you glance up. The click of the door is heard as he closed it and he asked, “So this is where you went?”

“I couldn’t find you so I figured you’d come here at some point,” you softly mumbled as you uncurled yourself. You placed the letter onto the desk, and Muu followed its path. His eyes widened as the stack was now much thinner than before and you had already read through more than half of what he’s written and now he feels the heat on his face.

Your lips crack into a sly smile upon seeing the blush on the gentle giant’s features and you asked, “Is this what you’ve been busying yourself with while I was gone?”

“I- Well,” he paused and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. He glanced away from the letters to you, but no words were formed. Here it was again, that frustrating sudden disappearance of his ability to speak when you were around. It didn’t happen often, but whenever it involved his personal feelings towards you, it did.

He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know how to tell you what was on his mind without sounding like a fool in front of you. But when he meets your gaze, he finds his heart swelling with joy upon seeing the affection and fondness in them.

“Hey Muu, before I left that day, when you told me you had something to say, but you had trouble saying it, or well,” you paused and sheepishly smiled, “We were interrupted.”

You uncurled yourself and sat down properly in his chair and asked, “Will I find what you wanted to say in these letters?”

He glanced over to them, and then back to you. He’s unsure if you know, but you were always perceptive. Perhaps far more perceptive than he had originally thought, and he gives you a small smile, “Maybe.”

Your eyes widened, and perhaps that wasn’t the answer you were expecting him to say. But he slowly kneels down on one knee and took your hand, “But I’d rather say it to you in person.”

Your fingers gently laced with his, sending goosebump down both of your arms. He smiled and softly asked, “Will you give me the honor of courting you, my dear [Name]?”

“You mean this all this time you weren’t courting me at all, Muu?” you teased and he flushed pink. He cleared his throat and stuttered, “W-Well, it was rather unofficial and-”

“Oh Muu, I don’t care about all that properness and official stuff. I thought I’ve made it very clear from the way I held myself around you that I was clearly interested in only you,” you laughed as his eyes widened in surprise from your confession. You place your other hand on the one that hald yours and you gently caressed the back and murmured, “But I’m glad we feel the same way.”

Muu’s breath hitched lightly and he stands up, pulling you forward into a tight hug. You stumbled into his arms, but laughter bubbles out and both of you are giggling in bliss. You reach up to wrap your arms around his neck, slightly pulling him down just a bit and you asked, “So tell me, Muu, what are we now?”

He hummed against your neck and softly mumbled, “Just two idiots in love?”

Your laughter against his ears sends a shiver down his back and he gently lifted you up in his arms so he could look into your eyes. The unadulterated love made him warm and fuzzy inside, and he nuzzled his nose against yours gently and mumbled, “I really like you, [Name].”

“Really?” you teased. Your hands gently cupped his cheeks and he smiled widely, “Yes, all those love letters are written just for you.”

“Just for me?” you softly whispered. Your eyes were closed, but there was a small smile on your lips and he whispered, “Yes, just for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another segment of my purely bloom series! A monthly fic for the year of 2018 dedicated to the birth flower(s) of each month! This time featuring Muu Alexius from Magi. (: Thanks May for dragging me into Magi hell and helping me (or rather, further encouraging me) to fall even more in love with our gentle giant, Muu,
> 
> Sweet peas represent appreciation and blissful pleasure.  
> Daisies represent true love, innocence, and purity
> 
> I didn't explicitly use the flowers this time because, well, it's hard considering I wrote it slightly canonically, but like not really. LMAO. But I hope their meanings come across well enough!


End file.
